His Mermaid
by Kenji Hino
Summary: Sakura is a mermaid that always disobeys the rules. What happens when she falls in love...with a human? Based on the little mermaid. Couples will be revealed in the story.
1. The Mermaid

**Don't ask me why I made this story but it just suddenly came into my head. Besides, the Little Mermaid has been one of my favorite Disney Movies since I was like 5. Then little people in my head started telling me that I should write a story based on the Little Mermaid with Naruto characters. And here it is! **

**Oh, and couples will be revealed later on. There are at least 9 couples in this story because I have no life and I wanted a lot of couples. On with the real story! **

"Blah Blah." Talking

_Blah Blah_ Thinking

**_Blah Blah_** Sakura's Inner Self.

Blah Blah. Story rambling.

Chapter 1

The Mermaid

Hinata was pacing (well, swimming/pacing) across the room, glancing at the door nervously every few seconds. Ino sighed when she noticed this and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Ino-chan." Hinata held her hands up in defense but nervously glanced over at the door again.

"Don't worry about Sakura! We all know she's always late. Always having to examine every little thing that the humans might have dropped onto the sea floor. She should be worrying about more important things. Like boys…" Ino swooned for a moment before coming back to reality. "And about what father planned for us today!"

Hinata glanced nervously at the door again. "But what if Sakura-chan is really late? Father will get really mad if she's late for this. And if she misses the entire thing…Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!"

Hinata paced even quicker across the room and had begun twiddling her fingers while repeating 'Oh no. Oh no." Ino sighed, giving up, and went over toward her mirror. Temari walked into the room and noticed Hinata pacing. She sighed and walked over to her younger sister.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan isn't here yet. And what if she's late? Father's going to be upset about this! I just know he will! And what if Sakura…"

"Calm down Hinata! Sakura will be here…hopefully."

TenTen suddenly decided to enter in on the conversation. "She's got 30 minutes to be here. I mean, how could she be late with that much time left?"

"You haven't been around Sakura enough." Hinata and Ino said in unison.

"Your father's going to kill us when he finds out what we're doing right now Sakura!" Naruto said nervously as he quickly swam up to Sakura. "The king can be pretty scary at times."

"Come on Naruto! Don't be such a baby! It's just shark and eel infested waters. What could go wrong?" Sakura smiled at him and she swam into a nearby sunken ship.

"A freaking shark could kill us! That's what could go wrong! And I am not a baby!" Naruto followed Sakura into the ship nervously.

Sakura glanced around the ship, noticing many things that she had already seen or some of which she owned. That's when she noticed something amazing. It was beautiful, shining in the light like it was.

She quickly swam up to it and pulled it out of the floorboards. It was short, being only a few inches long. She noticed that on one end, there was a hole, which she slipped her finger through. The other end looked like the end of a spear.

Naruto came up and stared at the object for a while. Then, he poked the sharp end. "OW! That really hurt! Don't keep that, it's probably a weapon or something!"

Sakura only smiled at Naruto. She spun the little weapon around her finger a couple of times. That's when she noticed a shadow through the window. "Naruto. Did you see that?"

Sakura turned toward Naruto, noticing his bleeding finger. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood. "Naruto…this is bad."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? It's just a little cut, it will heal quickly. Besides, it's not like there are sharks around or anything." Naruto froze when he realized what he just said and saw the shadow go by the window again.

"Naruto…"

"You're gonna kill me, right?"

"If that shark doesn't kill us, then yes. I am going to kill you."

At that moment, the shark that had been circling the ship crashed through the wood and launched itself at Naruto and Sakura. They both screamed and swam up as fast as possible. The shark swam up after them. Naruto glanced behind him, noticing the shark was gaining and pulled Sakura into a nearby trench.

Sakura swam into the trench but stopped when she didn't see Naruto. "Naruto? Naruto! Where are you?"

As she turned around, she saw the shark ram Naruto into the wall. He blacked out instantly. Sakura screamed and swam as fast as she could. Knowing that she couldn't get there in time. The shark seemed to smirk at Naruto's body as it prepared for the kill. It opened it's mouth as wide as it could before lunging.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked around, hoping to find something to help her. Suddenly, getting a brilliant idea, she threw her human weapon at the shark. It hit the shark right on the eye, and sunk in.

She cheered inwardly and rushed toward the shark. She pulled the weapon out of the shark's eye and stabbed him a few times, just to be sure it was dead. The shark's dead body sunk to the bottom of the trench.

Sakura smiled to herself and lifted up the weapon proudly. She frowned when she noticed something on the weapon. She brought the weapon closer to her face and read what she had seen. Uchiha Sasuke's Kunai

_Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Well, thank you very much for this kunai or whatever else you may call it._

_**What a sweet weapon! We can kick everybody's ass with this!**_

_Probably._

Sakura smiled again before putting her kunai away. She swam back toward Naruto and put his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll bring you home."

When she reached her hideout, she heard an odd noise coming from the surface. She set Naruto down on the floor of their hideout and swam up to the surface.

A boat! She could see a human boat with her very own eyes! And it was still on top of the water! This was something she had to see. Wasting no time at all, she dived into the water, swimming as fast as she could toward the boat.

Unknown to Sakura, two sea snakes were watching her with glowing eyes. They stared up at her until she reached the surface. They smirked at each other before stealthily swimming away.

Far away, in a deep trench… A young man with a snake-like figure gazed into his crystal ball. His snakes had done very well in finding that girl and following her.

_Now, what in the world could she be doing up the there. I guess, I'll have to find out myself._ He smirked to himself as he swam out of his cave, in search of this girl.

**Kenji: YES! I finished the first chapter! Isn't everyone happy?**

**Sasuke: I'm not even in it. Glares**

**Kenji: No one cares about you. Besides, you'll be in the second chapter!**

**Naruto: WHAT? Sasuke-teme is here too! I thought I could win Sakura-chan!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Sakura: Baka. Besides, you know you like Hinata more.**

**Naruto:blusheshides away in a little corner**

**Kenji:sweatdrops Right. Well, please review! It will encourage me to write more!**


	2. The Human

**Oh my gosh! I got reviews! I am so happy! Thank you Yuriel-Castries, pei-chan, Neji's Girlfriend, mfpeach, Miyako-hime, moodiful819, Merridaine, and Envy Me 5-6-7-3! And thanks to everyone else who read the previous chapter! YAY!**

**To Yuriel-Castries (and anyone else who wants to know): These are the fin colors for the mermaids.**

**Sakura-emerald green (the same color as her eyes)**

**Hinata-lavender**

**Ino-sky blue**

**Temari-pale green**

**TenTen-dark green**

**Naruto-dark blue**

**I'll tell you all the other colors as more mermaids are introduced. Mermaids play a big role in the story but I'll only be naming the fin colors of the characters that actually have a role.**

**On with the story!**

"Blah Blah." Talking

_Blah Blah_ Thinking

**_Blah Blah_** Sakura's Inner Self.

Blah Blah. Story rambling.

Chapter 2

The Human

Uchiha Sasuke stood on the his boat, staring out across the sea. He was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed, letting the wind blow through his hair. He sighed and turned away from the open view.

"Yo."

Hatake Kakashi, his trusted advisor, came up next to him. Reading one of his perverted orange books. Pakkun, Kakashi's dog, jumped around Sasuke in a playful manner begging for Sasuke to play with him. Sasuke frowned and ignored the dog.

"Got something on your mind Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled at him through his mask that covered up his face.

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "Okay, I'm really listening. Talk. No one should be this unhappy on his birthday."

"Nothing's wrong."

"He spoke! I'll take that as a good sign, coming from you." Sasuke glared at Kakashi, who coughed nervously. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Just…thought I saw something."

"Really now? Let me see." Kakashi looked out over the deck. He stared hard for a few minutes but saw nothing. "Are you sure your head isn't playing with you?"

This earned another glare for Kakashi. He just shrugged it off. "Come on down to the lower deck. I've got something that might cheer you up!"

Sasuke sighed before following Kakashi down the steps to the lower balcony. By then, Kakashi had already brought out his orange book again and was flipping through the pages.

_He'll never get over that perverted book of his._ Sasuke shook his head softly before descending the final steps onto the lower balcony.

Kakashi sighed and closed up his book again. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled. "Here's your birthday gift!"

He pulled on a rope and a cloth was lifted off of a large object on the middle of the deck. To say the least, Sasuke wasn't pleased. He glared at the object that was supposed to look like him.

The statue held a serious expression and was wearing extremely formal attire. It also showed him proudly holding up a bloody, engraved kunai with the royal crest on it.

Sasuke checked his kunai pouch and found that he was missing that very kunai. _I could have sworn I brought it with me. Oh well, I'll search for it back at home._

Kakashi bent down next to the bottom of the statue and read. "'Uchiha Sasuke. Greatest warrior in all the land! Our most beloved prince and heir to the throne.' Kind of catchy, don't you think?"

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder was heard and lightning flashed through the sky. The main sail burst into flames. _Shit._

Kakashi summoned up a water jutsu to cancel out the flames but they were spreading too rapidly. As soon as one part had been put out, more flames would spread.

"Sasuke! Help me out with this water jutsu!"

Sasuke looked around at the already burning deck. "We have no time! Everyone! I need you to get off the ship now!"

All the sailors started lowering down the emergency boats and gathering up the supplies. Sasuke was helping them until he realized something. _Mom…_

He let go of the rope he had been holding and started going down to a lower cabin.

Kakashi stared after Sasuke. "Baka! Get back up here! You'll kill yourself down there!"

Sasuke ignored him as usual and continued his descent down the stairs. He stopped in front of his cabin. Flames burst from out of the door and he entered the room. He grabbed a picture from his desk and turned to head back to the door. At that moment, a large wooden plank came down on him and he was knocked unconscious.

Sakura thought that one of the humans had seen her as she swam up but she ignored it. In stead she swam up as close as she could to the boat and reached up. She grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself up to get a closer view at the man who had just turned around.

He had dark obsidian eyes with the same color hair that was spiked a little. He was dressed in formal attire, so she presumed he must be rich. But overall, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

Suddenly, she heard another voice. The new man had a mask, covering most of his face. This seemed like a stupid idea to Sakura, how in the world could he breath in that thing? That's when she heard him say Sasuke. She looked back up at the man with obsidian hair and eyes.

_Did he just say Sasuke?_

_**HEY! Maybe it's that Uchiha Sasuke guy. He is hot!**_

_Shut up!_ Sakura blushed at what her inner self had said and looked back at Sasuke again. _He is very…handsome…_

"Just…thought I saw something."

Sakura gasped quietly and leaned in even closer to the boat, trying to conceal herself. She watched as the silver haired man leaned over the side of the boat and looked all around. When maskman, as Sakura called him, turned back toward Sasuke, she breathed a sigh of relief.

When they left the upper deck of the boat, she dived into the water. She jumped up on a ledge on the side of the boat and peeked through the railings. Sasuke was standing before a large statue of himself, obviously not very pleased. Although, she thought the statue was quite amazing and she would love to get a closer look.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Greatest warrior in all the land! Our most beloved prince and heir to the throne. Kind of catchy, don't you think?"

Sakura had only heard the words 'Uchiha Sasuke'. She smiled to herself when she realized that she owned something of his. She would definitely treasure his kunai.

A loud thunderclap snapped her out of her daydreams. She looked up at the boat, to see that the sails had caught on fire and everyone was scrambling around. Her eyes frantically searched around the boat but she found that Sasuke wasn't there.

_Oh no. Where is he?_

_**What the hell happened to him? Get your ass up there girl and find your man!**_

She was actually going to listen to her inner self until she saw where the fire was headed. It was about to hit all of their supplies and even she knew that was not going to be good.

She dived into the water and a huge explosion was heard. When she surfaced, she saw that the boat had been blown to pieces.

The two emergency boats had many men aboard them who were paddling vigorously. But neither of them had Sasuke aboard.

Sakura suddenly noticed something black along the surface of the water. She swam up to Sasuke just as he was about to go under. Without a second thought, she picked up Sasuke and started swimming to the closest shore.

She finally reached the shore, breathing a little hard but she had made it in one peace with her Sasuke.

**_Your Sasuke?_**

_Shut up._

She blushed as she felt her inner self smirking at her. Deciding to ignore it, she turned back to Sasuke. His clothes were a bit torn up from the swim but he seemed to be in a good condition. She smiled sweetly at him while pulling his hair away from his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes started to flitter open. He opened them a little bit to see a girl staring down at him. Her eyes were partially closed so he couldn't see him. But her smile…she had the most beautiful smile.

Before he could gaze at her more, she ran off. All he could remember was a flash of pink and her beautiful smile. He sat up and shook his head but the girl was gone. Sighing sadly to himself, he got up and headed in the way of the palace, which wasn't too far off.

From a rock a little ways from shore, Sakura gazed at him. She had fallen for him, she knew that now. She smiled once more at his retreating figure before she dived back into the ocean.

**Kenji: So how was the second chapter? Did you guys like it? Did you hate it?**

**Sasuke: I was in it.**

**Kenji: So?**

**Sasuke: Then people must like it.**

**Sakura: You've got a HUGE ego.**

**Naruto: WAH! I wasn't in this chapter! Why wasn't I in it!**

**Sasuke: Nobody cares about you dobe.**

**Naruto: Bastard.**

**Kakashi: Ah. Icha-Icha Paradise is still in here. Thank you, I don't know how I could've lived without it.**

**Everyone else:sweatdrop Pervert!**

**Kenji: Okay. Please R&R!smiles**


	3. Who's in love?

**Oh my freaking god!! I am so sorry for not updating!! But in my defense, I went on a cruise with no Internet for almost 2 weeks, (my precious internet, I was so glad to have you back), I almost broke my ankle so I was on crutches for 3 weeks (the horror!! It was so hard just to get up the stairs to the computer), and I had a science project, history project, and math project all due.smiles sheepishly So, I was a little busy…Then I got grounded for a couple of weeks (which is why I haven't been on fanfiction). I know that doesn't excuse me but I promise to update more!! I'm still very sorry!! Gomen!! **

**On with the chapter!!! And I promise to add more fluff in the next few chapters, which is where we will discover more couples! Yay! **

"Blah Blah." Talking

_Blah Blah_ Thinking

**_Blah Blah_** Sakura's Inner Self.

Blah Blah. Story rambling.

Chapter 3 

Who loves Who?

Two sea snakes watched Sakura dive into the water after rescuing Sasuke. The snakes nodded to each other and began to slither away. They traveled to the darkest part of the ocean and dove into a deep trench. At the bottom, a small light greeted them along with their master.

"Come here. You've done well, that was just the information I needed." Their master turned to give the snakes a sinister smile. He had long, black hair and a 15-foot black snake's tail. He had piercing golden snake eyes and a creepy snake tongue. He had quite a resemblance to his pets.

The snakes slithered over to their masters and wrapped themselves around his bare torso. They hissed their approval as he ran his fingers along their necks.

"I think I have a new plan involving the king. I will get what I want even if I have to destroy that little Uchiha prince to get it." He smirked evilly and began pulling a few potions from his cupboards.

"But wait!" He put the bottles back and pulled one blue potion out of his cupboard. "It would be rude of me not to present myself." He chuckled darkly.

"Well then, let's prepare for the ball." With that he drank the vile blue potion.

Sakura took her time getting home after she had rescued her Sasuke. She smiled to herself.

_My Sasuke._

_**Hell yeah!! That's what I'm talking about! He's all ours!! No one else can have him! If they try to come near him, we'll kick their ass with his kunai! HA!!!**_

_Do you have to be so violent?_

Yes I do.smiles 

_Argh. How do I put up with you?_

_**Just imagine kissing those sweet lips. I bet you that he's a great kisser and he's a hunk!! How can you pass that up?**_

_Shut up! Just because he's probably a good kisser, doesn't mean…_

_**SEE? Even you admitted it! He's got to be a great kisser! And that rocking body! Did you see those abs?**_

_I'm just going to ignore you._

_**HEY!! That's mean!!!cries**_

Sakura sighed to herself and shook her head. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she ran into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The man she had run into turned out to be Naruto. He pulled her into a death grip of a hug. "SAKURA!! I've been looking everywhere for you!! Where'd you go? What happened to that big shark? I kicked its ass didn't I?"

Sakura wheezed and shoved Naruto off of her, taking in a deep breath. "I'm fine Naruto. I've only been wandering around for a while and I was the one that killed that shark. With this!"

She smiled happily and pulled out the kunai. She ran her finger along the smooth edge once before showing it to Naruto. He froze in shock and then put on a serious expression.

"Sakura, you know that no one is allowed to have human", He cringed at the word, "items. Your father would kill you if he knew how many you have already collected."

Sakura sighed sadly and hugged the kunai to her chest. "I know. My father doesn't approve of humans."

Suddenly she thought of Sasuke. Everything about Sasuke and then…she thought of her father.

"Um..Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura, what is it?" He turned toward with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you think would happen if a mermaid were to…uh…fall in love with a human?" She cringed, preparing for the worst.

Naruto's mouth hung open for a moment or two before he began yelling. "ARE YOU MAD?? You fell in love with a human!! Your father is going to kill you!! That is the most forbidden thing in all of the Mercountry!! What the hell is wrong with you??"

Sakura put her hand over Naruto's mouth before he could say anymore. "Naruto. You're causing too much attention. I just wanted to know what you think would happen. I know that it's forbidden but what do you think would happen if a mermaid were to fall in love with a human."

Naruto glared at her and took in a deep breath. "The mermaid would probably be exiled and never be allowed to come back to the Mercountry. Although, if it was a royal family member, then they would never be allowed to leave the palace. EVER!"

"I knew you would say that. But what would happen to the human? Just in figurative terms." She smiled sweetly.

"Death."

Sakura's mouth hung open as she stared at Naruto. Then she sent him the evilest glare she could make. Naruto held his hand's up in his defense.

"Whoa Sakura!! I was just stating facts!!"

"I guess you're right." She looked down sadly and her hands fell to her sides as she slowly fell to the floor. "There's no hope for me, is there?"

She gave Naruto a sad smile before she looked down again. Naruto felt crushed. He sat down beside her and glanced at her in a sad way. Suddenly he smiled and gave her a hug. She looked at him, obviously shocked.

"There's hope Sakura! If you really love this guy, then there's hope and I'm gonna help you!"

Sakura stared at him in shock for a moment before returning his hug with a huge smile. "Thanks Naruto! You're my best friend ever!! Well, besides my sisters!"

Naruto froze in shock after she said that. She fell roughly to the ground. "Hey Naruto!! What was that for??"

But she saw that he wasn't paying attention anymore because a blush had spread across his cheeks and he was smiling happily.

A smirk suddenly planted itself on Sakura's face. She stood up and looked Naruto in the eye. He awoke from his daydream and stared nervously at her.

"What? What is it?"

"Naruto…" She purred it softly, making him even more nervous. "Which one of my sisters do you like?"

Naruto's previous blush returned to his cheeks and his mouth opened in shock. He stammered nervously. "I don't…like any of…your sisters. Especially not Hinata. Nope, why would I like Hinata? I mean, besides the fact that she has beautiful dark hair, and a pretty tail and the coolest eyes in the world!"

Sakura sweat dropped at how stupid Naruto could be. "You know, you just basically stated that you like Hinata."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but closed it again with a foxy smile. "Yeah, I really like Hinata."

"So why don't you go talk to her sometime?"

"What's the point? After the ball, she'll be engaged to some stuck-up prince anyway."

Sakura only heard one word out of that sentence. Ball…

_The ball…Oh shit._

_**Double shit is more like it.**_

"Sorry, thanks Naruto! Got to go, bye!!"

And Sakura sped off like a bullet toward the castle. Naruto stared after her in a confused manner.

"What's up with her? All I talked about was the stuck-up prince and the ball." Then, some light in Naruto's head went on. "Oh shit, she has to be ready for that ball today!! Holy crap, her dad's going to kill her!!"

With that, Naruto sped off after Sakura for moral support. Yeah, it's not like he wanted to see Hinata or anything. Nope, just moral support for Sakura.

Sakura sped through the streets or Mercountry, hurrying to get to her father. She took a ton of shortcuts, with Naruto close behind. She suddenly arrived at a halting stop in front of the palace gates.

_My father is going to kill me._

Uhh…Can't argue with that. Good luck! 

_HEY!! You're supposed to help me!!crickets chirping Thanks a lot!_

Naruto gave Sakura a big hug and she breathed in deeply. She swam a little closer to the gates but then looked nervously back at Naruto.

"Um…Will you come in with me?"

"Sure! That's what friends are for, right Sakura?"

A smile spread across her face and she nodded vigorously. She grabbed his hand and took him into the palace where her father was waiting.

He stood at the door, arms crossed, glaring at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto pried Sakura's hand off of his and smiled nervously up at the king.

"Hey King-sama. I was just escorting Sakura home because she was in danger and stuff. We came across this really big shark and I had to fend it off but…"

"You dealt with a shark?" The king glared down at Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Thanks a lot pal."

He shrugged in a nervous way and proceeded to slip into the palace, unnoticed by the king. Sakura glared at Naruto's back before turning back to her father with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you need father?"

"You're late."

She looked down and fiddled around with her fingers in a Hinata-like way. "Yeah, about that. See, the shark thing was true and Naruto really did have to help me get rid of it!"

"YOU FOUGHT WITH A SHARK!!"

"Um…yeah." She smiled up at her father.

"I can't believe you! A princess should not be messing around with the wild against a shark with some strange boy!"

"HEY!! Naruto's my best friend! Don't insult him like that!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as the king's eyes grew larger.

"How dare you!"

"Jiraiya."

The king instantly stopped in his argument and toward to where the voice came from. The queen stood in the doorway, staring intently at Sakura and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade?"

"How dare you be so rude to our little Sakura!! She was just having some fun and she did come back in one piece, didn't she?"

"Um…yeah but she did disobey the rules."

"Who cares about the rules Mr. King! All the girls want is a little freedom but you have to go into Mr. Protective Dad mode and not let them have any fun!"

Jiraiya looked down in shame and Tsunade turned toward Sakura. "It's okay sweetie. Go on up to your room and have your sisters help you get ready. The ball starts in 30 minutes, I expect you on time young lady."

"Yes mom." With that, Sakura swam away toward her room.

Tsunade watched her go and sighed in relief. "I don't know what's up with you. You always have to be so strict on Sakura."

"But in my defense, she disobeys my rules all the time."

"Because you put so many on her!" Tsunade sent an evil glare toward Jiraiya, who cowered in fear. She sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

Jiraiya swam over and sat down next to her. "I can't help it, she's my little girl. And she is going to take over the kingdom one day, you know that."

Tsunade sighed once more and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "But she's so young. Don't you think we'd all be happier if one of her older sister's took care of the kingdom."

"As long as one of them wants to, they will. But you know that none of them want to stay around with their perverted father."

Tsunade lifted her head up and glared at the floor. "That's for sure. I'm still not sure why I'm still with you!"

Jiraiya laughed nervously and glanced over at his wife. "You're not serious, right?"

She sent him a look saying 'Are you that stupid?'

"Right, I knew that! Well, I better go check up on those maids that are cleaning our room."

Tsunade grabbed the end of Jiraiya's tail and glared at him evilly. "You bastard. I still haven't kicked your ass today, have I?"

"This could get ugly." Jiraiya gulped and shielded his face as Tsunade's fist came into contact.

Naruto ran straight down the hallway once he was far enough from Sakura and Jiraiya. He kept running until he reached the hallway with Sakura's room. After turning one last corner, he came to a stop and held his hand over his chest, breathing roughly.

"Why does that old man have to be so strict?"

Suddenly something collided with Naruto's bare chest. His reflexes caught the something before it hit the ground. A small blush spread across his cheeks as he helped it up.

"Thanks Naruto-san."

"Uh…No problem Hinata-sama."

"No formalities please Naruto-san. Just call me Hinata."

Naruto smiled at her blushing face. "I've got a better idea." Hinata looked up at him with curiosity. He gave her a little foxy smile.

"I'll call you…Hinata-chan!" With that, Naruto pulled Hinata into a big hug. Hinata face had turned a deep red color by now. After a moment or so, Naruto let go of the severely blushing Hinata who was still in shock.

"One more thing Hinata. Don't call me Naruto-san. It doesn't fit me. Sounds way too formal or something."

"A..alright then Naruto-kun."

"That's better!! Well, I'll see you around!"

Hinata was a little devastated that Naruto was leaving so soon. "Um…Naruto-kun!" He had turned to look at her. "Will you be coming to the ball tonight?"

Naruto looked a little surprised that she had asked him that. Then he gave her a huge smile. "If you want me there I'll be there!"

She nodded her head and gave him a shy smile. She gave him a small wave before heading back to her room.

"So Naruto. How far did you and Hinata go?"

"Eh? Sakura? What are you talking about? We were only talking?"

"Sure you were."

"Hey that's all that happened. Okay!"

"Was that all you wanted to happen?"

"…" Naruto wasn't quite sure how to answer that one.

"See. You and Hinata were meant for each other. Now go find some nice sea flowers to give to her for the ball, wash up, and hurry back to the ball to see Hinata."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now!" Sakura smiled to herself as Naruto rushed away without another word. "Boys are hopeless. Ah well, I probably need to get ready, too."

**Kenji: Did you like the third chapter? I'm so sorry it took so long to update!**

**Naruto: HA!!! I was in this chapter and teme wasn't!!!**

**Sasuke: Well, now everyone won't like the chapter as much.**

**Sakura:rolls eyes at Sasuke I'm the main character so why does it matter to either of you?**

_**Silence**_

**Kenji: Hey! You found out how to shut up Naruto! It's a miracle!!**

**Naruto: Hinata can shut me up too!**

**Hinata:blushes**

**Sasuke: Pathetic.**

**Sakura: Shut up! It's cute.**

**Naruto:hugs Hinata**

**Hinata:blushes even more**

**Kenji: Alright, that's so much fluff I think I'm going to puke. Please R&R!!**


	4. Preparations

**Omg. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long!! I decided to give you guys this short, sweet chapter because this was all I could think of. See, I've been having a huge writer's block lately and I'm really, REALLY sorry!!! Gomen!!!!!!!! I'll try to update soon because I have some good ideas for the next chapter. But this chapter is basically a fill in to explain who Sakura's sisters are and stuff like that. Well, I hope you enjoy it after such a long wait. Please R&R!!!**   
Chapter 4 

Preparations

Sakura rushed down the halls to her bedroom, all the while muttering 'Crap' under her breath. She finally reached the door to her room and had to grab onto the side of the door to stop herself. She stayed there for a moment to catch her breath before entering her room.

"Where have you been Sakura?" Ino glared down at her.

"Uh…out." Sakura smiled nervously and stepped away from her older sister. Ino continued to follow her and glared down as Sakura crouched further and further away from her.

"What is wrong with you? We leave you alone for 2 minutes and you're suddenly gone! Dad is going to kill you if you aren't prepared for the ball in 15 minutes!!! How can you possibly be so stupid???" Ino exploded these comments at Sakura.

Sakura gulped and stood up calmly. She took a deep breath and glared back at her sister. "Ino." She said calmly while putting a sickeningly, sweet smile on her face. "Stay out of my business."

Ino's face turned a deep red and her mouth opened to retort back at Sakura. Luckily for Sakura, four other girls appeared at the doorway, laughing their heads off. Sakura smiled at all of them.

"Nice of you to join us."

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Good job telling Ino-chan off. That's going in my records book." The one with long, blood red hair and a deep blue fin smiled at Sakura.

"No problem, Ami-chan."

Ino's cheeks puffed out as she turned to glare at both of them, the blush spreading across her cheeks even more. One of the other girls who looked like a clone of Ami except she had orange-red hair turned her head toward Ami.

"Sakura. Ami. Stop bugging Ino." She gave them both a glare. "Come on Ami, you have to finish getting ready."

Ami sighed and pouted at her slightly older twin. "But Rei-chan," She began in an annoying, child-like voice. "Can't Sakura-chan and I just annoy Ino-chan for a little while?"

Rei glared at Ami's sweet smile. "No." She then proceeded to drag a whining Ami out of the room. "We'll be back in 10 minutes."

The eldest of the group, with four spiked blonde ponytails and a pale green fin, shook her head and looked over to see Ino and Sakura continuing to bicker. She walked over and stood between the two of them. "Ino. Sakura. We have to finish getting ready."

"But Temari-chan!!" Ino and Sakura chorused in whiny voices as they pouted at their older sister.

"Suck it up you two. She's not going to give in and I won't either. So let's get this stupid ball over with." The second oldest sister who had two brown buns and a dark green fin replied to both of her younger sisters.

"Fine TenTen-chan." The two glared as they responded.

Ino's eyes lit up a moment later as she turned to glare evilly at Sakura. Sakura took a few steps back and smiled nervously at her elder sister.

"What do you need Ino-chan?"

"You haven't gotten ready for the ball yet Sakura-chan." Ino had pronounced Sakura's name in a wicked yet sweet way. Sakura eyes widened as she realized what Ino had in mind.

"Uh…don't worry Ino-chan…uh…I'll be…um…perfectly fine getting myself ready…No need to worry…I won't need any help…Oh crap."

Ino pounced on Sakura and picked her up, fully prepared to torture Sakura as she got her ready. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted in a frustrated manner. Ino set (more like threw) Sakura down into a chair and began grabbing assorted things out of her drawers. Sakura could hear Ino mumbling all of the names of everything she took out of the drawers. She sighed and prepared for the torture Ino was going to bring.

"Now Sakura. Let's do your hair up in a high ponytail!"

"That's your look Ino-chan. Why can't I just leave my hair down?"

"Because that's too plain and we need to attract some hot guys! I know! I'll do a partial ponytail! That way, we both get what we want." Ino smiled down at her sister who just shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

With that, Sakura prepared for torture. Luckily for her, Ino couldn't take too much time and she would only be tortured for about 30 minutes. Which was still way too long in Sakura's mind. She sighed and decided to just get this over with. It was going to be a LONG 30 minutes.

**Kenji: WHOOT!! I'll be able to start an exciting chapter next!! **

**Sasuke: Good. This one sucked.**

**Sakura: Be nice!! Although…I have to agree….**

**Kenji:anime tears NOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Hinata: P…please feel be…better Kenji-sa…sama.**

**Kenji: Sama? Ohmigosh!! I luv it Hinata-chan!! Thank you! You boosted my spirits!**

**Hinata: You're welcome.**

**Kenji: No stuttering!! Yay! This is a sign that the next chapter will be awesome and loved. The next chapter will be LONG and it will be called 'The Ball'. Yep, the ball has come and we're going to find out who ALL of the couples are. It should be quite interesting. Well, I love all of my reviewers! And I would really love it if I could maybe get 3 reviews for this chapter! If I get 5, I'll have to cry in happiness! Thank you and R&R!!**


End file.
